captainnfandomcom-20200214-history
Having a Ball
"Having a Ball" is a Season 2 episode of Captain N: The Game Master. It is the ninth episode of the season and the twenty-second episode of the series. The episode was written by Dennis O'Flaherty. Plot summary Mother Brain fires King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard when they fail to steal the Triforce. But when Zelda disables the palace alarm, mistaking the intrusions for a malfunction, the dimwitted twosome jumps at the chance to steal the Triforces for themselves. The N Team sets out to recover the Triforces, as Princess Zelda's life force is threatened by the separation of the pieces. Character appearances (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Trivia * The music Eggplant Wizard and King Hippo play during their party is the same music the Ungrateful Undead played on TV in "The Big Game." * Guests at Lana's ball (apart from the obvious Link and Zelda) include Prince Plenty, Bayou Billy, and Dr. Wright. Mega Girl (from "Happy Birthday, Megaman") also has a brief cameo; she can be seen dancing with Mega Man in the background while Kevin and Lana dance to "The Blue Danube." * The "Get a Little Bit Crazy" song played during the montage of the heroes moving toward Eggplant Wizard and King Hippo's fortress was also played briefly in "The Trouble With Tetris," at the beginning of the Cubies scene. * Gameboy, Mega Man, and Kid Icarus only have brief appearances in this episode and no dialogue. * The band playing at the ball is the Blockheads, from "The Trouble With Tetris." * The fortress in which King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard take shelter after stealing the Triforces of Power and Courage looks very similar to the Island Palace from "Quest For the Potion of Power." However, since the area surrounding it looks different and the Geldarm would probably not have been able to take them there on its own, it is probably not the same location. Zelda's remarks about the Tunnel to Island Palace being in the wrong place due to Hyrule falling apart due to the Triforce separation further imply that it is not the same place. Errors Animation * At the ball, a variety of fanciful classical music is played. But the Blockheads (the band on stage) don't appear to be playing instruments that would be suited for this. Furthermore, why would a band playing a formal gathering like this have an electric guitar (which Kevin proceeds to play)? * Speaking of electric guitars, Kevin’s isn’t even plugged into an amp. But who cares, watch as we rip off Back to the Future. * There are some scenes where the identification letters on each Triforce are inaccurate. Continuity * There is an ongoing debate as to whether or not the Link and Zelda of the Captain N universe are the same ones from the Zelda cartoon that aired on Fridays with the Super Mario Bros. Super Show. When the Triforce is separated in this episode, it nearly kills Zelda - yet the Triforce is separated throughout the Zelda cartoon, and Zelda never feels an ounce of pain from it. Additionally, the Triforces here look nothing like they did on the Zelda cartoon. * The Triforces that were shown are the same colors as they are in the Super Show segments. It should also be noted Ganon had possession of the Triforce of Power, and it's likely Zelda wasn't bonded to them until the Triforce was completely reformed. * Furthermore,to cause even more confusion between the Captain N Continuality and the Super Mario Bros Super SHow/Zelda Fridays Episodes Continuality,neither Sprite the Fairy or Zelda's Father the King of Hyrule appear in any of the Captain N Episodes. it's never properly explained on what happend to Sprite or the King of Hyrule after the final episode of the Zelda Tv series or why they're absence in the Captain N Episodes were never explained. * Lana hired King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard (disguised as minstrels) to play at the ball, yet they're there disguised as guests. She doesn't notice their absence. * Link and Zelda went to the ball in fancy attire, but are in their "normal" outfits when they return to North Castle, after the Triforce has been stolen. They wouldn't have taken their normal clothes to the ball with them. Logic * The title presumably refers to the ball Lana decides to throw at the beginning, which ends up only being setup for the main plot of King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard stealing the Triforce. * Why didn't the whole N Team go on the mission? * The scene on Hyrule transitions from night (when King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard steal the Triforce) to dawn (when the heroes arrive). What took them so long to get there? Did they keep the party going? Did they have to see the guests off (which Simon, Kid Icarus, and Mega Man could have done)? This was an emergency. Then again, this huge lapse in time does explain why Kevin and Lana are back in their normal clothes. ** Furthermore, Simon, Kid Icarus, and Mega Man are absent from the rest of the episode with no explanation. Did they go back to watch over the Palace of Power? * At the end of the episode, when Zelda unleashed the power of the Triforces, did they transport King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard back to Metroid? And what did Mother Brain use to trap them inside pool balls? * Furthermore,this may also contridict Zelda's Logic on the history of the Power of The Tri Forces to Save the Land of Hyrule which also causes some confusing plotholes between the Captain N Continuality and the Super Mario Bros Super Show/Zelda Fridays Tv show episodes,if the Triforces had that much Power to easilly Banish King Hippo and Eggplant Wizard back to Metroid,than why didn't she just used the Triforces to also Banish Ganon from Hyrule forever? (This Raises many serious Questions) Variants and alterations None known. Video *in Quicktime format (473kbps, 80MB) External Links * " " at IMDb Category:episodes Category:episodes that aired on Captain N & The Video Game Masters Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes animated by Spectrum Animation Studio